1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrically operated braking system of a motor vehicle, which includes a brake employing an electric motor as a drive source.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An electrically operated braking system of a motor vehicle generally includes (a) a brake operating member such as a brake pedal, which is operated by an operator of a motor vehicle, (b) an electric power source such as a battery, (c) a brake including an electric motor which is operated by an electric power supplied from the electric power source, to generate a drive force for forcing a friction member onto a rotor rotating with a wheel of the vehicle, for thereby braking the wheel, and (d) a controller which determines an amount of the electric power to be supplied from the electric power source to the electric motor, depending upon an operating amount of the brake operating member, for thereby controlling an operation of the brake.
A friction coefficient of friction members such as brake pads or brake linings used in a brake generally varies due to gradual deterioration or wearing of the friction members, or due to temperature or humidity of the friction members. Further, the friction members have different friction coefficient values due to variations associated with the manufacture. In an electrically operated braking system as described above, a change in the friction coefficient of the friction members will cause a change in the relationship between the amount of electric power actually supplied from the electric power source to the electric motor of the brake and the braking torque actually applied from the brake to the corresponding wheel. In other words, the relationship between the amount of electric power supplied to the motor and the braking torque generated by the brake is not necessarily held constant.
However, the conventional electrically operated braking system does not obtain and utilize the actual relationship between the supplied amount of electric power and the braking torque generated by the brake. That is, the conventional system uses a predetermined nominal relationship between the electric power amount and the braking torque, to determine the amount of electric power to be supplied to the electric motor, depending upon the operating amount of the brake operating member, on the assumption that the relationship is held constant. Therefore, the conventional electrically operated braking system is not capable of accurately controlling the braking torque of the brake in relation to the operating amount of the brake operating member.